


Cake by the Ocean

by MooeyDooey



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drinking, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooeyDooey/pseuds/MooeyDooey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war between their nations ends, the King of Hoshido and the King of Nohr become close friends with one another. However, no friendship is complete without a spark of competitive spirit. </p>
<p>So what happens when an unstoppable object meets an immoveable force? They keep trying to one-up each other until the irresistible force between them implodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake by the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> WOO FIRST FIRE EMBLEM FIC ... which was originally meant to be a drabble but it got out of hand reaaaaal fast 
> 
> featuring my thirst for grown men who act like immature children around each other

The weeks following the end of the war between Nohr and Hoshido were a time of massive celebration throughout both kingdoms. It was a period of time that neither land had experienced before. Although the war had taxed both nations significantly, their grief for the dead and the things they had lost mixed with an even brighter hope for the future and a joyful celebration of the lives that were saved. 

Perhaps the most brilliant and colorful celebration of all took place where the Royals and soldiers of the two armies came together. Against all odds, men and women who had been fighting to the death only a few short months before embraced one another as comrades. Villagers gathered from all of the surrounding towns to witness the astounding collision of their cultures. It was weeks of music, of singing, and of dancing and powerful speeches before hefty meals. 

The Royal families, without planning for it, settled into a very similar schedule. They had their times when they all came together in one room, mostly for meals and private “meetings” scheduled only as an excuse to see one another. At another point during the day, each royal would spend their time with one member of the other family. It was a trend that started with Sakura and Elise, soon picked up by Takumi upon the discovery that he was not invited to their outings together. Camilla, who simply knew everything about her family, thought that the idea was “precious” and thus took Hinoka under her wing during the same time period every day. This left only the two eldest brothers, who both reluctantly agreed that perhaps meeting privately as the two respective rulers of Nohr and Hoshido was not a bad idea. And so every night, right before they retired for the evening, the royal siblings met with one another. 

One night, Ryouma had invited Xander to his private quarters for the evening. That alone was nothing out of the ordinary, as Xander had likewise invited Ryouma to his own chambers on multiple occasions. It was the easiest way for Xander to show off passages of his favorite books, as they were mostly tucked away within his own private tent. 

“Ah, Ryouma. I see you’ve started without me,” Xander said as he entered, a hint of dry amusement in his tone. 

Ryouma only grinned from his place, sitting by a small table with a drink already in his hand.

“You kept me waiting. So, yes. I started without you,” Ryouma replied. He moved his hand to the cushion on the floor next to him, giving it a gentle tap with his fingers. Xander crossed the room, taking the seat offered to him with a grateful nod as Ryouma began to pour a glass of wine for his guest. 

“I was about to send someone to check on you. No problems I hope, King Xander?” Ryouma questioned once the drink had changed hands, turning his attention back to his own small ceramic cup. 

“My apologies. There was a small dispute between two soldiers, but it was solved easily enough,” Xander began, in his usual formal tone. Their conversation always started in such a way, formal and political. Each word carefully chosen as representatives of either country, to ensure an air of respect and polite consideration. But, in times like these, beyond the public eye, that tension in the air could slowly unravel. Xander paused for a beat, waiting before he shifted the subject of their conversation. 

“Are we moving back to formal titles in private?” 

Ryouma stared at Xander, as if unable to track what he was talking about. After a moment he sighed. 

“My apologies… Xander,” Ryouma responded. He spoke the name as if it was still foreign on his tongue. “It is a hard habit to break.” 

“You’re the one who suggested it,” Xander reminded him after another sip of his drink. 

“And I stand by that,” Ryouma said. 

The two had come to an agreement during one of their previous private meetings. Ryouma was indeed the one to bring up the topic, mapping out his reasoning to the other. They could both firmly agree that not only were they allies at this point, but also viewed one another as “Friends”. Before they had strictly referred to one another by “Prince Ryouma”, “Prince Xander”. Their titles had both changed to King of their respective realms, which suited both men and their names just fine. But while ‘King Ryouma’ and ‘King Xander’ were appropriate titles to call one another in public, Ryouma claimed it didn’t feel right during their private discussions. They made an agreement to not limit political conversation in their spare time (as both men genuinely loved discussing politics), but would not settle any business unless it was in an official setting. It didn’t seem right, after all, to make decisions for their countries with no other members of the royal courts around to listen to the topic of conversation and contribute their own ideas on the matter. 

In the court, they were King Ryouma and King Xander, allied rulers of Hoshido and Nohr. In private, they did not need these titles of respect. The respect and admiration was already there, a friendship that did not need to be proven with titles or rights to the throne. 

Xander agreed wholeheartedly, but found that he had a much easier time of making that transition than Ryouma. 

But Xander understood. No one understood Ryouma quite like Xander, who also found himself struggling to keep up with all of the new changes being made around them every day. 

Xander’s lips quirked up into a ghost of a smile. He lifted his cup in a friendly gesture, lightly tapping the rim against Ryouma’s. “We’ll both get it eventually. Here’s to breaking old habits. To new beginnings.” 

It was a toast they had made countless times over the course of the previous weeks, and somehow the statement had not lost it’s charm. 

Ryouma smiled, a grin that stretched widely across his face when he wasn’t masking his amusement to the public. He raised his cup, merrily declaring before downing the rest of it: 

“To the alliance between Hoshido and Nohr!” 

Xander let the joyful atmosphere linger for a moment, basking in it’s warmth, before he said what he wanted to say next. 

“... You seem determined to leave me behind, at the rate you’re drinking. Or would you prefer your own bottle?” 

“This is the pace I always drink at. If I slowed myself to match your pace, I’d fall asleep out of boredom,” Ryouma quipped back. 

It was nice, to be in private with one another. Where they could bicker all they liked, without soldiers worrying about the bickering as a sign of unrest between the countries, or their siblings sliding in witty comments speculating about the nature of their squabbles. 

“And if you keep up at that pace, you’ll pass out on the table drunk, and I’ll have to call upon your retainers to put you to bed,” said Xander. 

“Impossible. I don’t get drunk.” 

“... Really.” 

“Truly.” 

“I don’t believe you.” 

“I have a very high tolerance to alcohol. It doesn’t affect me.” 

“Doesn’t affect you? So, you’ve never been drunk before?” Xander questioned, the expression on his face clearly stating that he was not buying Ryouma’s story, and not impressed by his bold claim of invincibility to alcoholic beverages. 

“Never. … Well, perhaps once. But not since I was young,” Ryouma gave a wave of his hand, dismissing the thought. “No one in the Hoshidan army can out-drink me,” said Ryouma, with firm confidence. 

“Aah. I see. … Surely, though, you’ve never tested your skills against a Nohrian?” Xander questioned. 

The grin that came upon Ryouma’s face was instantaneous, already reaching for the bottle of rice wine to refill their cups. 

“No. But I believe I am about to. Shall we?” 

Those were the last civil and well-cultured words of the evening. 

When they ran out of the first bottle of rice-wine, Ryouma and Xander both sent soldiers to collect more bottles for their latest duel of endurance. 

Only two shorts hours after the beginning of their challenge, the two men had made their way through more than half of the collection they had gathered for the full evening. Every time one of them thought they might suggest taking a small break, to let the liquor settle in their stomachs before going another round, the other would make some sort of comment and light that competitive fire back to a full roasting burn. 

Ryouma was, no doubt, impressively resistance to the effects of alcohol. But even he found himself struggling to match Xander’s drinks once the man invested himself into the competition. Ryouma had already pulled his robe open more to help cool the warmth slowly spreading over his body, his tanned skin now lightly dusted pink around his cheeks and ears. His fingers were loosely wrapped around his cup on the table, as for a single moment he considered the possibility of losing. 

That concern vanished as soon as he looked over to Xander, to check on his friend’s state. 

If Ryouma could be described as a bit pink in the face, Xander’s complexion had managed to collect a dark crimson over most of his pale skin. As Ryouma had loosened his robes, Xander’s outfit had also been relaxed over the course of the evening. His cravat had been untied, tossed off to the side to be collected later. He had undone the top buttons of his shirt, revealing the fact that the tipsy blush on his face also appeared along his neck and around his chest. He was leaning on the small side table in the room, using it as a support while trying to give off the impression that he was perfectly capable of sitting up on his own, simply tired and in need of a good elbow rest. 

Xander’s hair, normally kept perfectly in line by his crown and upright posture, now fell in messy ringlets around his face. Ryouma briefly wondered if anyone had ever seen Xander like this. He couldn’t imagine the other man ever unravelling to this extent. Surely his pride would not allow it. 

Ryouma knew he was staring. But Xander’s eyelids were drooping, half closed and apparently oblivious to anything else in the world besides the dull buzz sheltered in his mind and throughout his body. He allowed himself to gaze upon Xander for a short while longer, before breaking the silence. 

“Shall I fetch your retainers?” Ryouma asked, using what was left of his composure to sound significantly less intoxicated than he was feeling. 

“No,” Xander responded, picking his head up immediately. Ryouma’s eyebrows moved up in a show of surprise, admittedly impressed that Xander rebounded back so quickly. Xander made a move to push his hair out of his face, only to have it fall back to the exact place it had been before. Still leaning on the table, his eyes searched through the mess of bottles and cups on the table. He reached over, his fingertips tapping the edge of a half-finished drink. 

Ryouma waited for an explanation that did not come. Confused, wondering if he had missed something while he had been studying Xander’s features, he pressed for clarification. 

“Are you asking for a refill? You haven’t finished that one yet.” 

Xander picked his head up, his normally calm and stoic face twisted into an almost amusing expression of confusion. 

“Mine? … No, this one is yours. You haven’t finished it. Once you do, we’ll pour the next round,” Xander remarked, sounding quite sure of himself. 

“Ha!” Ryouma exclaimed, a triumphant grin returning to his features. “Has the wine affected your memory now? That one is yours. Mine is over here, on my side of the table.” Ryouma motioned to both cups, comparing their locations on the table in relation to both of the men sitting there. “Perhaps we should draw this contest to a close… you look like you are in need of a warm bed and some rest,” Ryouma said. He moved his hand across the distance between them, giving Xander a good-natured pat on the shoulder. 

When Xander did not respond, still looking at the cups as if they had done him a personal injustice, Ryouma made the executive decision to end their game. And definitely not only because he had won. He would have done the exact same if he had been losing, of course. Health was far more important than winning... But he HAD won, and made a mental note to himself to properly rub his victory in the other’s face at a later point in time. 

Upon finishing his mental note, Ryouma exacted his plan to settle business for the evening and set about delivering Xander to his own tent. Despite the peace between the nations, he still had guards posted outside of his tent. Guards who were definitely sober enough to locate the proper Nohrian forces to whisk Xander away with minimal harm to the King’s pride. 

Ryouma turned his head back to Xander, to ask the other man if he had any preference for company to travel with across the campgrounds… only to find that the other had vanished while Ryouma’s mind had been occupied elsewhere. 

For a short moment, Ryouma felt like he was about to panic. It was enough to knock him back up a few pegs closer to sobriety, quickly scanning the room for any sign of where the other may have gone to. 

Said panic dissipated immediately when Ryouma discovered the other King’s whereabouts. Xander was curled up on Ryouma’s bed with the blankets pulled almost completely over his head. 

Ryouma tried to make a move to stand, but found that his balance was just a bit more compromised than he had previously suspected. Thus, he resorted to the fastest mode of transportation he was currently capable of, crawling on his hands and knees over to the futon until he was besides Xander on it. He reached down, clamped his hand down on the other’s shoulder, and shook. 

“This isn’t what I meant when I said a warm bed.” 

Xander groaned, curling up defensively to hold his position on the futon. 

“I’ll roll you off. Don’t think I won’t.” 

Xander mumbled something into the covers, realized that his words were muffled, then tilted his head up just enough to be heard without moving anything else on his body. 

“Go away.” 

“This is my bed,” Ryouma explained. 

“Good. Now go away,” Xander retorted, then tucked his face back into the pillows and sheets. 

Well, fine. If that was how it was going to be. Ryouma shrugged, to no one in particular, and made his move. He shifted his weight, then deposited the full load of aforementioned weight on top of Xander. 

They both sat in silence in the few moments after Ryouma laid himself on top of Xander, waiting for the other to respond in some way. When it was clear that Ryouma had no other plans besides using Xander as a substitute mattress, the Nohrian King spoke up. 

“What. Are. You doing.” 

Ryouma could not sound more pleased when he responded. 

“I’m sleeping.”

“You’re crushing me.” 

“You’re on my bed.” 

“Find another one.” 

“Mmm. .. I can’t. Too Tired.” 

“Ryouma-” 

“Good night.” 

Seeing that his claim on the bed was now clearly being contested, Xander made an attempt to win back his well-earned place through a different tactic. Ryouma didn’t want to settle the matter diplomatically, through reason and logic? Fine. There were other paths to victory. 

Xander twisted his body, rolling himself to the left in order to displace Ryouma and throw him off of the bed. Thus started the next 10 minutes of their evening, which could only be described as “the least coordinated wrestling match of the century”. 

If Xander managed to throw Ryouma off of the bed, the other man would only come back twice as determined to reclaim his territory. Any time Ryouma managed to pull the covers back and off of Xander, the blond somehow managed to distract the other and ended up even deeper under the covers than he had previously been. 

Finally, Ryouma gained a slight advantage by managing to steal all of the covers and sheets from the bed, launching them across the room as far away from the mattress as possible. With a victorious whoop, Ryouma went back to the task of positioning himself over Xander, pinning the blond down into the mattress. 

In that moment, the two men found themselves face to face. At some point Xander’s sleeves had become unbuttoned, the hem of the fabric falling somewhere around his elbows now. Ryouma’s hands clasped around the flesh of Xander’s exposed wrists, careful not to squeeze tightly enough to hurt the man lying under him. Ryouma could feel the thump of Xander’s pulse there, surprisingly powerful and pronounced. 

Neither was grinning victoriously any longer. 

Trying to keep his breath as even as possible and ignoring his heartbeat pounding in his ears, Xander was the first to speak up. 

“... I should go,” he breathed out, barely above a whisper. His fingers curled and uncurled, but made no struggle or movement to try to escape from Ryouma’s grasp. He tried to read the dark look in Ryouma’s eyes and found that he could not. That gaze felt heavier than the full weight of the body on top of him and caused a feeling of lightness close to dizziness move through his chest and head that Xander wasn’t sure he could blame entirely on the alcohol he had consumed. 

“Do you want to?” Ryouma finally asked, after the silence had settled. 

It was a simple enough question, and Xander’s response should have been immediate. Yes. He wanted to go back to his own bed, where he knew clothes would be laid out for him the following morning and could recover from his inevitable hangover with no one else around to witness his groggy shame. He wanted to avoid whatever messy situation was waiting for him in this tent, in this bed. He wanted to stick to everything he already knew was safe and predictable, to follow the path he had been working towards for his whole life. The path he had sacrificed countless lives to achieve, that could all crumble to pieces if he did anything to jeopardize his position. 

But when he parted his lips to deliver his answer, his response held none of the doubts he had been counting on to make the right decision for him. 

“No. I want to stay.” 

“Why?” 

Ryouma did not pull back from his position over Xander, showed no signs of any reaction to Xander’s statement. The blond, his pride already loosened from his inebriation, let out the faintest audible whine of impatience. 

“Do I really have to say it?” Xander questioned. 

Ryouma, already struggling to keep his own composure, found himself fighting a losing battle. But he knew this was something worth waiting for. Worth drawing out. The man under him was like the fine wine they had started on in the evening. He was a delicacy, an experience to be carefully tasted and thoroughly enjoyed for every ounce of pleasure he had to offer. Not like cheap booze, meant to be thrown back and guzzled down greedily, enjoyed for the momentary head-rush before crashing back down to the real world. 

Ryouma wasn’t quite sure where those thoughts had come from, when or where he had begun to look at the other man as more than an ally and friendly companion. But Ryouma lived in the moment. And in this moment, nothing felt more right than Xander’s warm pale skin under Ryouma’s sword roughened hands. 

Ryouma’s thumbs gently moved over the heels of Xander’s palms, a faint caress still powerful enough to send shivers up Xander’s spine. 

“I’d rather not leave it to imagination…” Ryouma said. His voice had always been deep, but this was the first time Xander heard it get so husky, spoken almost against his own lips. 

“I want you” 

Those words were the last that needed to be said. With that, Ryouma moved his head down to close the distance between the two of them. With no doubts left, the two set about solving the heated tension that had been building for so long between them. 

It was all of the passion and the intense determination from their battles with none of the hatred behind it. Ryouma’s hands began to roam over Xander’s body while they kissed, Ryouma’s tongue and teeth gently coaxing Xander’s lips apart. 

Even without swords or armor, their bodies still seemed to move in perfect sync with one another. 

Ryouma might have teased Xander for still keeping his hands above his head despite the fact they had been freed, but he was occupied with other more important matters. Like moving his hands down Xander’s chest to his sides, down over his hips, untucking his shirt so Ryouma could move his fingers under Xander’s clothing. 

Xander gasped lightly, a sharp intake of breath Ryouma didn’t expect. 

Ryouma’s hands immediately shot to the buttons on Xander’s vest, desperate to get the garment off, to draw more of those sweet sounds from him. 

Ryouma stopped short of his next kiss, cursing quietly instead. 

“How many buttons do you have on this?” he mummered. 

Again, to his surprise, Xander smiled. He even chuckled. 

“It’s normal for formal vests… I wore my best to come see you,” Xander explained. 

Ryouma paused, taking a moment to register this information. 

“First of all, I’m honored you think so highly of me,” he started with. 

The gentle look of genuine affection on Ryouma’s face was enough to take Xander’s breath away. 

Which immediately regained after Ryouma’s next comment:

“Second. Does that mean I should…” Ryouma started, before he mimed a “ripping” motion with his hands. “or-” 

“Absolutely not,” Xander cut in before the other could finish. 

Ryouma would have drunkenly retorted to the eyeroll that followed Xander’s comment, but the Hoshidan King was easily distracted by the presence of his partner’s drunken lips back on his own. 

“I’ll start from the top, you do the bottom ones,” Xander murmured. 

Ryouma didn’t need convincing. His hands went to work right away, fumbling at the lowest buttons on the vest. 

Xander had to undo most of the buttons as he was much more well practiced to both undressing himself and undressing himself while intoxicated, while Ryouma found himself as an amateur to both of these experiences. 

When their hands met 3/4ths of the way down Xander’s vest, their fingers lightly brushed each other’s. 

And even as Ryouma held Xander’s hands gently, leaned down and kissed him tenderly, he still whispered to the other: “That’s not fair. You had a head start…” 

Xander had never heard something sound so pig-headed and charming at the same time. 

“God, I adore you,” he said, before gently undoing the final button. 

Part of him was still concerned that the drunken confession would ruin the moment, but that fear passed quickly as Ryouma kissed him once more. 

Those kisses traveled to Xander’s ear. Ryouma teased the flesh there briefly with his teeth and tongue, before he whispered in a husky tone. 

“Can you sit up?” 

The part of Xander’s pride that kept him acting superior vanished. So he only nodded, the blush on his cheeks spreading slightly. 

Ryouma managed to sit up on his own, Xander quickly following after to keep the distance between them short as possible. 

Once Xander was settled in his lap, Ryouma took initiative. He removed Xander’s vest and tossed it far away before making a mental note to find a way to banish the rest of these buttoned vests. Or to find a better way to unfasten them, at the very least. 

He certainly didn’t mind the shirt underneath. Once the cravat was off, Ryouma found the rest of the fabric was quite thin. He had a much easier time with these buttons, revealing a strip of skin down past the bottom of the blond man’s chest. . 

By the time Ryouma’s lips were teasing the sensitive areas of Xander’s neck, his hands were already working on undoing the man’s belt. Xander wrapped his arms around Ryouma and quivered. 

Xander had been too buzzed to notice before, but now the fuzz of alcohol only highlighted how close his genitals were to Ryouma’s in this position. With his legs spread, his knees wrapped around Ryouma’s waist, he had no way to shelter his growing hardness. 

It was a certain tingling excitement that you could never achieve dressed in armor, being so vulnerable and open around someone else. Even his vest had a fine mesh sewn into the linings, as protection against assassins. But down to nothing but his only shirt, belt, pants, and underwear, there was barely anything between Xander and the hands that would have once gladly killed him. 

But any time those hands made contact with Xander, they were gentle and reassuring. The way Ryouma slowly began to palm Xander’s hardening cock through his clothing made Xander gasp and moan in just the ways Ryouma hoped he would. 

Ryouma rewarded Xander’s responses with even more kisses. Xander hadn’t taken Ryouma for such an affectionate lover, but found that he didn’t have any objections to the attention. 

Xander had begun to subtly roll his hips up into Ryouma’s palm without realizing it. The action only caught his attention after he heard Ryouma’s chuckle close to his ear, then felt yet another kiss there. 

“Can you lift your hips?” Ryouma asked, accentuating his question by moving his hands to grip to hem of Xander’s pants. “I’m taking these off.” 

Something about the way Ryouma said that thrilled Xander. Now that they had firmly established their mutual interest in one another, the fact Ryouma was so forward with what he wanted definitely aroused the blond. He lifted his hips without hesitation. 

Xander could feel Ryouma’s smirk against his ear as he breathed out his next words: “Good boy…” 

If arousal could break a man, that comment obliterated Xander. 

It was only due to his highly trained reflexes that Xander was able to bury his face in crook of Ryouma’s shoulder and neck, muffling his moan there that would have otherwise surely alerted half the campsite to what the two Kings were doing. 

Ryouma had intended to tease Xander, surely, but found himself surprised at the magnitude of his reaction. Ryouma, however, had little time to reflect on this since his own libido had skyrocketed in response to Xander. 

Confident that he had sufficiently seduced Xander with his gentle and affectionate side, Ryouma decided to show his former rival his other talents in bed. 

Before Xander knew it, he was lowered back onto Ryouma’s bed. Xander’s first reaction was to move his hands to cover his face once the other man pulled back from him, but Ryouma only held Xander’s hands in his own, kissed them, and pinned them back onto the sheets under them. 

Ryouma kissed Xander deeply while his hands traveled down his arms, over his chest and stomach, down to the hem of his pants where Ryouma hooked his fingers under the fabric and slid them off of Xander. 

Ryouma, who at first had desired nothing more than to tear all of Xander’s clothes off and deposit them somewhere far away, now found himself admiring the half-clothed sight under him. The pants certainly had to go, and the vest was a huge hinderance, but something about the way the loose folds of Xander’s shirt draped gracefully over one of his thighs dazzled Ryouma. With no straps or buttons to keep him in place, Xander looked deliciously disheveled. 

Thus, in the end, Ryouma didn’t bother with Xander’s shirt. He only untied his own robes, shrugged them off and placed them aside, before his hands went back onto Xander’s body. 

As much as Ryouma desperately wanted to tease Xander in this moment, to gently sneak his fingers up those thick milky thighs and find all of the most sensitive parts of the blond, he knew he would have to save those special caresses for a later time. They had both been denying and delaying this inevitable collision between them for so long that postponing it a moment further felt like a criminal act. 

Thus, Ryouma’s hand immediately went to Xander’s member. His touch was experimental at first, hesitantly watching the other man’s reaction. 

Not that he needed to be so carefully attentive. Xander, the fearless leader who was as stone faced in on the battlefield as he was in council meetings, suddenly found himself overcome and swept away in the buzzed pleasure of the moment. From the very first wave of heat that hit his lower stomach with the very first brush of Ryouma’s rough fingers on his cock, his composure had no chance of returning to him. Every stroke made his cheeks burn hotter, his eyebrows pressed together more as soft moans and gasps and “Please, Ryouma…”s came softly from his lips. 

Having left enough marks on Xander’s shoulder and neck, and having milked enough of those sweet pleasured sounds from him, Ryouma felt they were both ready to move on to the main event of the evening. 

Not patient nor sober enough to locate the proper oils and washcloths he would need to properly enter Xander like he wanted to, the Hoshidan King was left with a dilemma. He certainly wouldn’t mistreat a lover of his by entering them without the proper preparation, but couldn’t recall any other method of pleasuring both of them at the same time. 

That was until Ryouma briefly recalled the glimpses he had once (or several times) taken at traditional Hoshidan art. Even plastered he could still recall the very colorful images of one era, when the country was in a time of great prosperity and certain styles of erotic art were quite popular. At the time some of the creative posing in the portraits had seemed questionable to him, but with his advanced age and experience suddenly saw the merit in it. 

With renewed vigor and determination Ryouma positioned himself over Xander. He grasped both of their erect members in one hand, kissed Xander, and began to rock his hips down into the blond. 

The whole thing was sloppy, clumsy, and everything they never knew they needed. 

After they were spent, the fluids from their romp cleaned up by a spare sheet and deposited off of the futon, they both laid together on the surface of the bed. For a moment Xander seemed unsure of how much contact between them would be appropriate after that sudden display of desire between them, but Ryouma settled the unasked question himself by flopping down half on top of Xander, making himself comfortable tangled up with the other man. Xander found himself smiling at this and unable to stop himself from gently kissing the top of Ryouma’s head. That earned him a soft thankful grunt in return before silence settled upon them again. 

Before either could fall asleep however, Xander spoke up. 

“We will be talking about this in the morning,” he managed to murmur. 

“Fine. But after coffee,” Ryouma responded, already half asleep. 

“... Do you think anyone heard?” Xander asked. 

“The drinking? Or the sex?” Ryouma asked for clarification. Because he was quite sure that at the very least, the guards outside his tent heard Xander shouting at Ryouma to stop standing on the table during their drinking contest. 

Ryouma could feel Xander’s frown without even looking at his face, so he chuckled and tilted his head back up to kiss the other man. 

“I’m sure no one heard, Xander. No one shall know about this until both you and I are ready to tell them,” Ryouma said. The tension that had built up on Xander’s face and in his body language dissipated once again. 

“Like I said… we’ll talk in the morning,” Xander finally replied. He lifted one hand sleepily, placing it gently on Ryouma’s face to caress him there. The two shared a quiet moment like that, foreheads pressed together while Xander’s thumb brushed over Ryouma’s cheekbone. They kissed a few more times, long and slow, before they settled back into a comfortable sleeping position. 

‘And in the morning, I’ll let you fully know just how much I adore you as well…’ were Ryouma’s last thoughts, before the soft touch of Xander’s fingers stroking the small of his back lulled him off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE HUGE HUGE Thanks to A03 user temporalesca for being my editor on this piece!!!


End file.
